Kabuki Thugs
The Kabuki Thugs are a group of underlings of Ryujin and the Kabuki Kings, who causes trouble by picking fights with random people and claiming each of the areas of Parade as their own territory. They like to talk big on how strong they were and can be notorious at some times. There are many kinds of Kabuki Thugs and they come in different names and sizes. Some of the thugs can be weak but most of them are strong and can perform Team B.A.A.s. They're always encountered in random battles by Team Parade and can be seen hanging around in different areas of Parade. Kabuki Thug Blue & Black Kabuki Thug Blue & Black are two thugs who hangs around West Fondren School and are the first Kabuki Thugs to appear in the series. The two claimed the school ground as their territory and Robot doesn't seem happy that the areas of his neighborhood is taken over by a group of punks, thus he provokes them to fight against him in the first random battle of the series. HP: ??? (Blue)/???(Black) Basic Attacks: *'Kabuki Smash:' (Blue) Delivers a double axe handle. *'Punk Punch:' (Black) A basic attack of the Kabuki Thugs, a punch to the stomach. *'Kabuki Bang:' (Blue) A powerful uppercut to the chin. Items: Bottled Water, Gum EXP:' '''220 '''Money': $4 Kabuki Thug Brown Kabuki Thug Brown is a thug who claimed the area of Laufen Street as his territory. He was hiding behind a trash bin until he was caught by Gri, who was searching for Dragon. The thug then challenge him to a fight after trespassing his area. HP: 190 Basic Attacks: *'Double Whammy': Two hook punch to the face. *'Punk Punch': A basic attack of the Kabuki Thugs, a punch to the stomach. Items: Mints EXP: 450 Money: $9 Big Kabuki Thug Tan & White Two big Kabuki Thugs who owns the Proving Grounds as their territory and appear after Janman finish with his B.A.A tutorial training with Gri and Audgepodge. The thugs then asked the heroes to step off from their property otherwise they gonna have a problem that involves the thugs killing them. Big Kabuki Thug Tan and White were not suppose to start a fight, due to the orders of their leader, Ryujin but they're ain't one of them. HP: 750 each Basic Attacks: None Team B.A.A.s: *'Double Megaton Kabuki Crusher': Big Kabuki Thug Tan and White each ran on either side of their target and use their own weight and stamina to deliver a huge knockdown that causes dizziness. Items: None EXP: 720 Money: $27 Kabuki Thug Orange & White Kabuki Thug Orange and White are two buddies who hangs around at the West Fondren School Playground and picks on Totchi to give them his money that he earns a lot during his street performances. The two thugs seems to admire Totchi's guitar performances but only interested on the money that he makes. However, when the latter refuse to hand over the cash, the two buddies suddenly became notorious and gets violent with Totchi. They then mess up his guitar, provoking him to fight them. HP: 500 each Basic Attacks: *'Wild Swing': (Orange) Deliver a hook swing to the face. *'Wild Kick': (White) Deliver a swift spinning round kick. Team B.A.A.s: *'Kabuki Battering Ram': The two buddies did a fist bump together and start to ran towards their target, delivering a hard punch. Items: None EXP: 500 Money: $15 Big Kabuki Thug Gap & Dancing Kabuki Thug Big Kabuki Thug Gap and Dancing Kabuki Thug are two Kabuki Thugs, who appeared in a random battle against One is a big thug who wears a Gap Hoodie while the other dance by swaying his hips. Both of their attacks are unknown. HP: 100 (Gap) 80 (Dancing) Basic Attacks: None Items: Candy, Mints EXP: 400 Money: $2 Big Kabuki Thug Buckler, Insane Kabuki Thug Bat & Kabuki Thug Pikachu This three Kabuki Thugs appeared in a random battle against Janman and Totchi during their training for level ups on the Fields of Doughver. They uses weapons in this fight, Big Kabuki Thug Buckler uses a buckler, Insane Kabuki Thug Bat is practically insane and wields a bat and Kabuki Thug Pikachu uses a stuffed Pokemon plush toy which is a Pikachu. HP: 60 (Buckler), 75 (Insane Bat), 70 (Pikachu) Basic Attacks: *'Buckler Bash': (Buckler) Big Kabuki Thug Buckler use his buckler to bashed his target's head. *'Piñata Swing': (Insane Bat) Insane Kabuki Thug Bat swing his bat onto his target. *'Stuffed Stuffer': (Pikachu) Kabuki Thug Pikachu uses his stuffed Pikachu plush toy and rubbed onto his target's face many times. *'Whack-a-Mole': (Insane Bat) Insane Kabuki Thug Bat whacked his target's head in a style of Whack-a-Mole! Items: Juice, Pocky EXP: 600 Money: $7 Also, following that random battle, Jan and Totchi fought more Kabuki Thugs, among of those thugs are Kabuki Thug Bokan, Immovable Thug and Kabuki Thug Bat. Kabuki Thug White & Blue Hunched Kabuki Thug White and Blue Hunched are two Kabuki Thugs who hangs around at Eden Lakes, along with Kabuki Thug Drunk ???. Kabuki Thug White wears a hoodie and attire that is completely white and Blue Hunched is a hunchback thug who speaks little, mainly 'Muere..muere..muerte' which is spanish word for 'death'. They're both lazy thugs who seems to pick on random people walking nearby and fights them for their own entertainment. Kabuki Thug White is a They found Janman and Totchi, who're going to Steel 's house, was walking near their area and decided to pick a fight with them, however it doesn't turn out quite entertaining for them. They later appeared again, ambushing the heroes, who now have Steel in their party. Kabuki Thug White is not to be confused with the thug by the same name on RPG Parade 10: Six Strings to the Soul (Part 1) (First Fight) Items: None EXP: 1500 Money: $14 (2nd Fight) HP: 65 (White), 70 (Blue Hunched) Basic Attacks: *'Kabuki Haymaker': (Blue Hunched) Deliver a swinging hook punch onto the target's face. Team B.A.A.s: *'Kabuki Heart to Heart': Kabuki Thug White and Blue Hunched raises their hands up and do a bird like stance with their other hands forming a heart shaped pose and together, they ran straight onto their target. Items: None EXP: 1500 Money: $10